


Library

by jens_freckles



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Kinks, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jens_freckles/pseuds/jens_freckles
Summary: Steve has desperately been trying to catch his boyfriend up on the 21st century but Bucky has other things on his mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, StevexBucky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Library

Steve had been trying his best to get Bucky caught up with the times, everything seemed to be so complicated when you've just been thrown into it.   
Hell he was still trying to figure things out himself, but he found it comforting when Bucky was there to be confused with him.

They sat in their own area, a rectangular table with a few books he'd already blown through about the 21st century were stacked beside Steve. Bucky had given up the reading and just settled on staring at Steve.  
His Steve.

He was always so good for Steve, always so glad he could have Steve to himself in that way. In the way he couldn't before.  
And now that he had a taste he can't get enough.

"I'm gonna go find another book, wanna come with?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded, standing up with a grunt.

He followed Steve into the history section which was all the way in the back. Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn't checking Steve's ass out in those slacks.

"What book are ya looking for?" Bucky asked leaning against the shelf as Steve gazed along the rows of books.

"Uh something on the Vietnam war or that Nixon guy." He muttered before squatting down the the lowest shelf.  
Bucky hummed in approval at the view.

Despite the fact that nothing was erotic about Nixon or the Vietnam war Bucky found himself entranced with Steve even in moments like these.

"You're fucking hot like that Stevie." Bucky murmured. The low rasp of his voice was a result from his arousal. 

Steve stood up in shock.   
"Not here Buck." Steve neared him.

"Oh I think this is the perfect place." Bucky smirked and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

"C'mon Buck why've you been acting like a hormonal teenager?" Steve joked trying to pry himself free.

"Ninety-four year old actually, and I'm just hot for you Stevie." Bucky teased closing the distance between the two and kissing Steve hard.

"Buck, we've got a bedroom for this." Steve smiled into the kiss, holding him back by his shoulders.  
It's not that he didn't want to devour Bucky at every second of the day he just didn't like the idea of getting caught in such a vulnerable moment.

"Gosh, but you're always so pretty and you walk around in pants that fit like that, I can't help myself." Bucky rasped, making Steve's heart race and blood rush between his legs.

Steve had always known Bucky was a horn-dog but these past few weeks have been magnified, Bucky wanted to fuck Steve senseless everywhere. Even at the stark tower in the gym and the pool and now the public library.

"Buck, just cause I got super-soldier DNA doesn't mean I can go all day everyday." He whined.

"That's exactly what it means." Bucky groaned.  
Bucky smirked and took Steve's breath away when he lifted him up and slammed Steve against the bookshelves, supporting him with his metal arm.

Bucky kissed down Steve's neck, sucking and biting his sweet spot. And grinding his hips painfully slow into the blondes.  
Steve groaned and gasped in disbelief when Bucky let his free hand wander into Steve's trousers.

"Buck stop, you're gonna get us caught." Steve bit back a moan as Bucky stroked him.

"Isn't that the fun part?" Bucky looked up at him, eyes sparkling with desire.  
"Jesus Christ Bucky, now?" Steve's breath was heavy and needy because despite protest he loved it when Bucky was like this.

"Yeah now, right now." Bucky moaned. 

Steve knew the right thing to say was no that they can't have sex in public at least the gym and the pool were empty and in Tony's tower but here anybody could walk in.  
And that got him harder than he'd ever been.

"Fuck...fuck-yes okay." Steve could hardly breathe, the excitement was overwhelming.  
Steve ripped Bucky's shirt open and Bucky smirked.  
Unbuckling Steve's belt and yanking his pants off along with his own, Bucky spit on his hand and rubbed himself before quickly pushed the tip of his dick into Steve's hole.

Steve squirmed at the sudden pain but he relished in it, letting it drive him into a spiral of such arousal he'd never felt before.

"Fuck Stevie, so tight, so hot...could fuck you for hours baby-" Bucky groaned into Steve's ear.

Steve moaned and urged Bucky to move faster.  
And he did.

Thrusting in and out of Steve, the feeling of Steve tightening around him made his stomach knot and his muscles ache. 

Steve was slick with sweat and supporting a full body blush.

"You like this huh?" Bucky whispered.  
Steve moaned.  
"You like being fucked senseless like this for everyone to see hmm?" Bucky's breath was hot on his ear.

Steve gripped Bucky's hair tight, his words were getting to him and if he didn't stop Steve was gonna come already.

"You like it when I fuck you so hard that you can't even speak-don't you?" Bucky hadn't even touched Steve's dick and he was so close.  
Steve let out a few repetitive, oh-oh-oh's and a few incomprehensible words.

Bucky moved his flesh hand to Steve's neck, wrapping his fingers around his throat and whispering the words to him. "Oh baby you act all sweet and innocent on people but aren't you just aching for someone to walk in on me fucking you raw?"   
Steve felt his body give in, it was too much. 

He came in spasms, a few ropes of cum flying onto his own stomach and Bucky's.

Steve's chest heaved and his eyes were screwed shut as Bucky still thrusted into him mercilessly. He realized Bucky wasn't stopping but fucking into his red hole harder.

"B-buck-" Steve shuddered from the overstimulation. His cock was beginning to harden again.  
"I told you, I could fuck you for hours baby." Bucky whispered kissing his lips.

Steve's eyes rolled to the back of his head as nothing but Bucky's own cock fucked him into the shelves.

Steve gripped onto the shelf for support, a few books falling from their place, as Bucky started angling himself to hit Steve's prostate with every thrust.  
And each time Bucky moved in and out the scrape of his cock hitting that spot over and over again Steve lost himself.  
If he thought he couldn't talk before he couldn't even control his own limbs now.

Bucky's thrusts began to scrape harder as he reached his own climax, Steve clenched around Bucky, feeling his dick pulsating inside of him.  
"Fuck-Stevie..gonna cum." Bucky groaned, pounding into him like a piston.

"Cum inside me." Steve moaned and that was all Bucky needed to fall if the edge.

Steve threw his head back as Bucky's climax didn't slow his thrusts down that was all he needed to release all over himself again.

Bucky let Steve's body down gently. Letting him catch his breath before getting cleaned up and dressed. 

"Do you think someone heard us?" Steve asked as they made their way out of the history section.

Bucky looked around and saw the desk clerk was bushing a bright red at the sight of them.  
"Definitely." Bucky pointed to her.  
Steve gazed over and blushed the same red as her.

"-Shit I told you not here Buck." Steve mumbled.  
Bucky laughed and winked at the lady as they exited. "You loved it." He teased.


End file.
